User talk:Anonymous Waddle Dee
Welcome Anonymous Waddle Dee, and thank you for your edit to Drifter! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Blue Ninjakoopa (talk) 00:53, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Want a Signature? You've been doing us a real service with your translation project. Would you like a signature to help distinguish your comments from others'? I'd happily make one for you if you'd like. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 03:26, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :You’re welcome. Linguistics and languages are my passion, which is why I’ve recently been adding etymology sections whenever I can. If there are ever any more language issues, I’d be happy to try to help. Anyway, thank you very much for offering to make a signature. That’s really helpful, especially since I haven’t figured out wikitext yet. Can you make one of Suplex Kirby using Fury Stomp on a Waddle Dee? The text would be something like, “Stop Waddle Dee massacres.” There’s no rush, of course, and thanks again. I want to help here as much as possible. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 03:45, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Sure thing! I should have it done before the end of the weekend. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 04:01, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Perhaps you'd want something like this? Anonymous Waddle Dee Stop Waddle Dee massacres. ::::If you want to make it your signature, copy the text below, hover over your profile picture in the top right to make a drop-down appear, and click "My Preferences." You can then paste the text in the "Custom signature" area; make sure the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is checked off. :Anonymous Waddle Dee Stop Waddle Dee massacres. :Iqskirby Happy February 04:53, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Al...right, then. Nice work. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 05:21, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::Thanks to you both. That's exactly what I wanted. Now to see if the signature works... if not, I'll figure it out. [[User:Anonymous Waddle Dee|Anonymous Waddle Dee File:Stop Waddle Dee massacres.png There goes the 9948762nd one.]] (talk) 13:18, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I figured it out. I was stupid and didn't have wikitext on. Anyway, thanks for your help again. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9948762nd one. 13:20, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Flag article I've recently gone down the rabbit hole of old Kirby flash games, and that will take up most of my wiki time until ''KSA releases. You've been a great help with professional contributions so far. Would you be interested in creating the Flag article? It would be a big help to have that one finished so (almost) every KBR page is complete. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 02:40, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :I'll try my best. I think the only issue will be the matter of images, as I'm inexperienced at getting screenshots from anything outside an emulator. Should I take images from a high quality YouTube video, or find them some other way? Lastly, I'll get the article done as soon as I can, but with standardized tests and all that coming up, I can't promise it will be immediate. Thank you. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 02:52, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Youtube videos are what we've been using for KBR, since Miiverse is gone. Suggested that you watch at full-screen and take a screenshot at desired moments. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:55, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Great, thanks! I'll provide the images; they're below. Use as many as you'd like. If you need any more, just ask. KBR Ball Flag.PNG KBR Ball 2.jpg KBR Ball.jpg KBR Flags Conjoined.PNG KBR_Flagball.jpg KBR Flags.jpg Shout_on.png ::::NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 02:59, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Bugs Category But Nametsumuri is also a snail but you didn't revome it from the Bugs category. :I don't think I ever saw that one, which is why I didn't revert it. If a broader category is made in the future, we can definitely group insects and snails together (they do have some similarities), but for now, I think keeping snails out of the insect category is the best option. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 18:37, March 14, 2018 (UTC) coward? Table orientation Hey, good work changing the orientation of the Marx ability table. Is there some sort ot script that makes that easier? Anyways, when I first made it, I realized he has alot more powers than there are elemental attributes, so I made the latter the columns (against the established precedent...). However, this raises the observation: wouldn't it be better for all elemental attribute tables to have the elements as the columns? Especially in that table, the text gets pretty cramped, and the table describing the full moveset does use the moves as rows. What do you think? that ivy guy (talk) 05:38, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :Unfortunately, there's no script for it... it just requires a lot of copying and pasting. And you're right, the only reason I changed the orientation of the table was for consistency, not because my way was better. I think we can definitely change them all back, for the reasons you mentioned. I can just undo my edit to the Marx page, and then I'll manually change the others. Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede still need elemental attributes tables, so when I do those, I can make them the correct way from the beginning. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 13:12, March 31, 2018 (UTC) :: That's great news, thanks for going through the time to do all this! that ivy guy (talk) 17:11, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Kirby Game Theory Come on it was very true... Did you at least watch the video? please tell me what I did wrong and where I could post it. MegaGecko25 (talk) 19:26, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :We don’t care about Game Theory around here; not an official source either. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:05, April 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Like IQS said, we don't include outside theorization in our articles. If you want to discuss MatPat's theories, though, or any other Kirby theories, you're welcome to do so in the discussion boards. Thank you! Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 20:09, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Arabic Links Go ahead and finish adding the Arabic interlanguage links to their relevant pages, they will appear broken for now but they should be working soon -- I will let you know when they are and if they are still appearing broken at that point, add ?action=purge at the end of the page's URL, and it should show up working at that point. -- ✨Gioku✨ talk 22:58, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :I will. Thank you very much for your help. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 23:01, April 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, the links to the Arabic Kirby Wiki are working now! As I mentioned, if you don't see it working on a certain page, just add ?action=purge to the page URL and you should see it. -- ✨Gioku✨ talk 23:32, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. It's all working now. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 00:17, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Adding photos So i have a issec whit photos. The Licensing i don't know what to put photo licensing as. could you help me? oh and do you know how to make it so wiki text links to my user page? Thank you! Eediting a wiki is like a cupcake, You make the bater, then someone else adds fosted talk 19:32, April 14, 2018 (UTC) 19:32, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure about your licensing question. I don't do anything specific when I upload images, though, so I'm sure whatever the default is is fine. And about your wiki text question, you can edit your signature by hovering your cursor over your profile picture at the top of the screen, going to "My Preferences," then scrolling down to where you can edit your signature's wikitext. I don't know much about wikitext, but I assume it's the Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 20:29, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::i saw on your user page that you were doing photos for any KSA page that need them. Even thou i joined 4 or 5 days i am doing the same thing. i have uploaded a few secret murals ( not all of them) But what pages are you planing to photos too? loading signature User:a ramdon star 13:58, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :::Right now, I'm focusing mainly on getting screenshots from each stage, since the stage pages are largely empty. I haven't actually found any of the murals besides the Bandana Waddle Dee one, though. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 14:44, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations. You have now obtained the ability to use "rollback." Rollback is effectively an enhanced "undo" command. It is capable of undoing multiple consecutive edits on a page from the same user. Rollbacking also does not appear in Wiki Activity, but will appear in Recent Changes. If you have any questions about specifics, feel free to ask. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:15, June 5, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the rollback permission. I have no questions at the moment, but I will ask if I come up with any. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 20:29, June 5, 2018 (UTC)